¿Happy Birthday?
by Doriiz GloOm Cullen
Summary: Isabella Swan festejará su cumpleaños 24, pero ¿qué consecuencias traerá por vivir una de sus tantas experiencias a lado de su mejor amigo Edward Cullen?


_**Lunes…**_

BELLA POV

- Rosalie, ¿en serio me cuidarás?- dije por milésima vez en el día

- Vuelves a repetir la pregunta Bella y en serio que no te cuidaré- empezó a enojarse mi amiga

- Es que quiero estar 1000% segura de que me cuidarán y así poder morir todo el domingo- dije para tranquilizarla y así me comprendiera

- Eres mi mejor amiga Bella, y es tu cumpleaños, y quiero que la pases genial, por eso prometo cuidarte, inclusive ya estando inconsciente- dijo ella un poco más relajada y recordando su reciente cumpleaños

Pero ¿por qué estoy tan preocupada por caer inconsciente en mi cumpleaños? Porque este fin de semana iba a experimentar lo que es estar ebria y saber lo que es estar cruda después de una noche alocada.

Soy de un pequeño pueblo llamado Forks, por 23 años estuve viviendo con mis padres Charlie y Renné, pero dada la estricta educación que me inculcaron, no he tenido novios ni frees durante mi adolescencia, las salidas con mis amigos tenían hora de caducidad hasta la 1 de la madrugada, no he probado ni un tipo de licor y casi soy la hija ejemplar en mi circulo familiar. Pero actualmente llevo 10 meses fuera de la supervisión de mis padres porque acepte un intercambio de estudios en mi universidad, así que actualmente me encuentro en Nueva York en compañía de mis dos mejores amigas que conocí al poco tiempo de mudarme: Alice Brandon y Rosalie Hale.

- Hola chicas, Bells… ¿Ya reservaste el lugar en _"Dutchess"_?- dijo Alice mientras nos pasaba nuestro jugo

- Ya reserve, es este sábado a partir de las 10 de la noche-

- Perfecto, y ¿ya hablaste con tu jefa Rose?- dijo Alice dando un sorbo a su bebida

- Me cubrirá Jessica para que cubra ese evento de Chanel junto a Angela- dijo sin importancia

- Pero, ¿no que Angela irá con nosotras?- pregunto Alice

- Se quedara un rato con Jessica pero a la medianoche nos alcanzará en el antro- dije emocionada

- Que chistoso, dejarán con todo el trabajo a la pobre de Jessica- dijo Alice con voz divertida

- Nada de chistoso, ya me debía una desde esa vez que se puso en contra mía en el evento de caridad-

Rosalie, Alice y yo empezamos a trabajar como primeras asistentes para la revista Vogue en su sede de Nueva York, ya que los ingresos de nuestros padres no alcanzaban para cubrir los gastos generales, y fue mi única opción ya que Alice me persuadió de trabajar de mesera en Starbucks con la finalidad de pasar más tiempo juntas inclusive en el trabajo y así poder ayudarnos, a pesar de que mi única moda favorita es usar jeans, playeras y tenis ya sean Converse o mis queridos Vans y sin tanto uso de maquillaje en mi rostro. Alice y Rosalie parecen modelos de pasarela en comparación mía.

- ¿Y lo sabe la jefa?- pregunté por curiosidad

- Ya, hasta apoyará a Angela con la excusa de que tendrá cólico menstrual durante el evento- dijo Rosalie y las 3 nos empezamos a reír

_**Martes…**_

Todos estábamos concentrados haciendo nuestros respectivos trabajos y tareas, parecía que teníamos una reunión, yo estaba sentada al frente de la mesa, a mi derecha estaba Rose, a mi izquierda Emmett y en frente mío estaba Edward que de vez en cuando me sacaba una mueca, lo que provocaba que entre ratos riera y la gente me hacía señas de que me callara, lo que a la vez provocaba que le mandara miradas de enojo de enojo a mi amigo. De repente hecho un vistazo a la entrada de la biblioteca y veo que entra Alice y me hace señas para que la acompañara afuera.

- ¿Qué paso Alice?- le digo en voz baja en el umbral de la puerta

- Ven, alguien te trajo un paquete- dice seria y me jala del brazo hacia fuera del lugar, pero siento que cubre mis ojos con sus pequeñas manos

- ¡¿Qué haces Alice?!- pregunto asustada

- Es que es precioso- dice emocionada

Siento como me guía y cuida de no tropezarme por las escaleras, de pronto paramos de caminar a lo que yo calcule como 30 segundos y quita sus manos de mis rostro. Cuando logro abrir mis ojos, veo que al frente estaba mi amor platónico Jacob Black con un muffin y una vela encendida, volteo a ver a Alice y ella salta y aplaude emocionada; acorto el espacio entre Jacob y me dice…

- Feliz cumpleaños- dice y yo con una sonrisa estúpida de oreja a oreja, se acerca y me abraza fuerte elevándome del suelo

- Gracias…- fue lo único que pude articular

- No sabía que hoy era tu cumpleaños y cuando me entere en la mañana corrí a comprar un muffin. ¿Para cuando es la fiesta?- pregunta curioso

- Este sábado en _"Dutchess"_ , a las 10 de la noche- dije y de ahí le sople la vela del muffin y le di un mordisco, estaba delicioso

- Pues ahí estaremos puntual- dice Jacob

- Tengo que regresar a la biblioteca, tengo tarea que terminar- digo nerviosa

- Esta bien, te veo el sábado- dice y se despide de mi dándome un beso en la mejilla, lo que ocasiona que me sonroje más de los que ya estaba

Sinceramente odié cuando dijo la palabra "estaremos" porque sabía que llevaría a una de sus tantas amigas de compañía, a decir verdad era un poco molesto convivir con ellas, la última que llevo hace 1 mes porque organizo una salida de desestrés llevo a una tal Irina la cual estaba muy insoportable y cuando mucho entablo una conversación de 5 minutos con Emmett y eso ya era decir mucho. Pero bueno ¿qué más se le puede pedir a la vida? Me empezó a gustar Jacob Black a la semana de haberlo conocido, y fue muy chistoso ya que tropecé con el en la entrada de la biblioteca por andar llevando más de 5 libros a mi departamento, 3 eran de mi carrera y 2 de literatura ligera para no aburrirme en casa. Lo de sus chicas me entere por medio de Alice hace 3 meses ya que lo había visto muy acaramelado con una chica morena de la cual nos enteramos era Leah Clearwater una estudiante de Derecho, salieron por 3 semanas y de ahí terminaron, nunca supimos la razón; he de confesar que me entristeció un poco porque al final pensé que tendría algo con el pero al final me di cuenta que solo quiere tener una linda amistad conmigo.

Ya que Jacob se había ido, regrese a la biblioteca con Alice, parecía que la celebración de mi cumpleaños no terminaría porque Alice invito al resto de nuestros amigos a su departamento para partir el pastel de helado que les pedí y convencí que me regalaran.

…

Una vez que celebramos con mi pastel de helado, entre bromas, chistes malos de Emmett, era momento de regresar a mi departamento ya que apenas estábamos a mitad de semana y teníamos que terminar nuestros deberes.

_**Sábado…**_

_Want your bad romance…_

Eran las bellas notas musicales de mi despertador, cuidadosamente saco mi brazo de mi cobija y checo que apenas eran las 8 de la mañana, bufe ruidosamente y la apague y de nuevo volví a conciliar el sueño

- ¡Bella, estamos muriendo de hambre!- era Alice gritando por el auricular de mi teléfono

- Ya estoy lista, muriendo de hambre, ósea pueden prepararse mínimo un café con galletas y no lo hacen por flojas- dije mientras tomaba las llaves de mi departamento y agarraba mi maleta ya que estaba de salida para pasar el día y lo que quede de la noche en el departamento de las chicas, ya que ellas se encargarían de mi peinado y maquillaje y por supuesto que llegue a salvo a dormir.

_19:00hrs…_

Faltaban 3 horas para vernos con el resto de nuestros amigos en "Dutchess", yo estaba como niña obediente sentada en la cama, mientras Rosalie me planchaba el cabello y Alice daba los últimos retoques a su maquillaje, ellas iban vestidas con vaqueros entubados y blusas de noche lo cual hacían parecerse a modelos de pasarela. Para poder sentirme bonita, por lo menos durante 1 noche opte por un vestido negro 5 centímetros arriba de la rodilla y zapatillas cerradas de color negro tan altas que sentía que podía alcanzar las estrellas. Mi cabello no estaba tan largo como el de Rose pero tampoco tan corto como el de Alice ya que había crecido desde hace 5 meses, ya que hice la pequeña rebeldía de cortarme el cabello arriba de mis hombros, cosa que había planeado hace ya unos años pero que hasta ahorita se había cumplido porque no estaba bajo la supervisión de mis padres los cuales, no me dijeron razones específicas del porque odian el cabello corto y sinceramente quería saber como me vería así y como ya estuve en el rato del cabello corto, era hora de dejármelo crecer.

Una vez que Rose termino con mi cabello, Alice empezó con mi maquillaje y una vez que comprobamos que lucíamos espectaculares, tomamos un taxi para llegar al lugar que habíamos planeado.

Al llegar al lugar citado todos nuestros amigos estaban ahí y los saludamos, llegamos a la entrada del antro y di mi nombre a los guardias de seguridad, automáticamente contaban cuantos venían conmigo y nos dejaron pasar. Como el lugar tiene segunda planta le dije al mesero que quería un lugar ahí ya que me encantaba ver la vista del lugar desde arriba, todo era oscuro y luces de varios colores alumbraban un poco el lugar, la música sonaba tan fuerte que hacía que zumbaran mis oídos pero estaba muy emocionada. Una vez ubicados en nuestros lugares, Jacob me paso el menú de licores…

- ¿Con que quieres empezar?- dice a pesar del ruido del lugar

- Con cuidado leo toda la lista del licores que vendían en el lugar y no sabía cual escoger ya que no conozco de marcas, solo los conozco por sus nombres simples… Vodka, tequila y cerveza.

- Opino que sea Jack Daniel's- dice Rose en mi oído

- … o al menos que quieras empezar por algo más fuerte- dice entre risas

- Está bien, quiero el Jack y ya después veremos- dije, mientras le devolvía el menú a Jacob

- Alice estaba a mi otro lado siguiendo el ritmo de la música, sinceramente estaba muy nervioso y emocionada a la vez

- ¿Lista para llegar en calidad de bulto a casa?- dice Edward que iba recién llegando

- No del todo, al menos no quiero terminar vomitando en cada esquina de la ciudad- dije temerosa

- No te preocupes pequeña Bella que para eso estaremos el resto de nosotros, tienes que vivir genial esta experiencia- termina Edward y se va a pedir una bebida especial

- Lo sé…- termine de decir un poco más relajada

En un lapso de 15 minutos nos trajeron nuestras respectivas bebidas, Alice y Jacob empezaron a preparar el vodka con el refresco y me pasaron el primer preparado por ser la cumpleañera, brindamos todos y una vez que el líquido entro por mi garganta, sentí un pequeño ardor que continuaba y terminaba cuando llegaba a mi estómago, por suerte no empecé a toser y seguí tomando otro sorbo. Después de hora y media de estar bebiendo y bailando sentada en el sillón se acerca Alice.

- ¿Cómo te sientes?- dice en mi oído

- Bien, creo que todavía no ha hecho efecto…- digo mientras me levanto para bailar, ya para ese rato me sentí más en confianza para bailar y una vez estando de pie siento como se mueve el suelo del lugar

- ¿Comiste mientras estábamos en el baño?- pregunto inquisitivamente Rose

Intente recordar un poco y recuerdo que mientras cada una se bañaba, me puse a ver televisión y para ese rato no tenía ganas de comer y les respondo riendo.

- Nop, es que no tenia hambre y me puse a ver televisión, fue divertido- dije

- Bella, la regla número 1 para tomar es haber comido bien y no tomar con el estómago vacío para que así tardes más en que te haga efecto- dice reprendiéndome Rose

- Lo siento- dije un poco triste pero a los pocos segundos me paso otro vaso de bebida

Mientras veía a la mayoría de la gente bailar en pareja me acerque a Emmett y empecé a bailar y a contonearme cerca de el, el lo noto y me agarro de la cintura para seguir bailando al compás de la música mientras yo reía, me sentía tan feliz.

- ¿Cómo te sientes?- dice en mi oído

- Feliz, gracias por cuidarme eres como un hermano mayor- dije y le di un beso en la mejilla, sentí que se tenso un poco y me sostuvo de la cintura para no caerme, no se porque extraña razón me sentía segura con el

Después de lo que creí eran horas de estar bailando sin descanso, Emmett se disculpo para ir al baño y me acerque a Edward que estaba bailando y bebiendo con Rosalie, ya los dos se veían muy afectados por el alcohol. Cuando me acerque a ellos, llega Angela feliz y me abraza muy fuerte.

- ¡Ay! Mi pequeña Bella ya creció, ¿cómo te sientes?- dice ella y ya para ese rato ya estaba empezando a cabrearme esa pregunta

- Mareada- dije mientras seguía abrazada a ella, porque si me soltaba seguro me caería

- Toma…- dice Edward que llega a mi lado y me tiende una lata que al llevarla a mi nariz para saber que era, resulto ser agua mineral y me dio un poco de asco

- No quiero…- dije devolviéndole la lata

- Toma o nos vamos de aquí…-dice serio y enojado. ¿Tan mal me veo?

A regañadientes tomo de nuevo la lata y le di varios sorbos

- Todo- dice en tono dominante y para no pelear con el, le obedecí y una vez que deje la lata vacía se la devolví

- Esa es mi chica, ahora a seguir bailando- dice y me agarra de la cintura para seguir el compás de la música

Bailamos todos un buen rato, ya todos nos encontrábamos mal, Jacob se acercó a mi y se despidió junto con su chica que al final nunca pude saber cual era su nombre, cheque con cuidado mi reloj y vi que marcaban las 4 de la mañana, una vez que el se fue todos empezaron a despedirse ya que era muy tarde, de pronto me sentí muy triste, ya que pensé que mínimo tendría un beso de cumpleaños por parte de Jacob, pero así no fue y me sentí frustrada, de pronto Edward se acerco a mi oído y me dice

- Ya me tengo que ir, te dejare con las chicas- dice mientras salíamos de la pista de baile

- Esta bien- dije, y de pronto se me ocurrió una idea loca, lo que parecieron minutos tome una decisión en la cual no haría estando sobria y en mis 5 sentidos

- Edward…- dije mientras jale de su camisa para que quedara a mi altura

- ¿Qué paso?- dice prestando atención

- Te quiero pedir algo…- digo cautelosamente

- Te escucho…-

- Mmm… quiero… quiero que me des un beso- termino de decir tratando de no arrepentirme de lo que dije

Sentí como se tenso a mi lado por el asombro de mi pregunta y luego se relajo un poco

- Esta bien- es lo único que dijo

Hecho una mirada rápida al lugar verificando que Alice, Rose o Angela me vieran y sentí como Edward cuidadosamente voltea mi rostro para verlo y se acerca lenta y cuidadosamente, hasta que siento como mis labios conectan con los suyos, era un olor agradable entre licor y fresas, fue corto e instantáneo el beso pero fue genial. Lo más extraño de todo era que me correspondiera ya que para ese resto me sentía Quasimodo en una disco con baja autoestima.

- ¿Te quieres ir conmigo?- pregunta Edward y yo me sorprendí de que quisiera estar conmigo

- Si…- afirme un poco nerviosa

Además ¿qué iba a pasar estando sola con el si los dos estábamos ebrios?

* * *

**Hola chicas!**

**Estoy tan emocionada de haber regresado a la pagina después de varios añitos de ausencia pero entre el internado, examen de titulación y actualmente mi servicio social y el examen de la especialidad de plano tuve que dejar mis historias en segundo plano pero jamas abandonarlas**

**Aqui traigo una pequeña historia solo será 3 capítulos espero que les fascine porque me inspire ****bastante fue genial**

**Agradezco a las guardias en la playa porque como no hubo nada, tuve tiempo de sobra para pasar 5 horas escribiendo y escribiendo sin parar :)**

**Así que disfruten y dejen un review si les gusto o no :D**

**GloOm**

**P.D. El proximo capitulo tardare en subirlo no pongo fecha exacta pero será pronto ya tengo el escrito en mi celular solo falta transcribir a mi lap y subirlo**

**besos! **


End file.
